Ghastly Reaper
by XpSyCoWoLfX
Summary: Ronald gets assigned a new mission! H e has to collect a soul of a fellow reaper who had recently died, and mysteriously moves its location. Ronald partners up with Grell to investigate the situation, and during the investigation, a ton of freaky things happen. What is going on with this soul? Is someone playing tricks on them? Could even possibly be... A ghost?
1. A Difficult New Mission

Ronald was sitting in his office reading a book when William walked in.

"Knox, I have an assignment for you," William announced .

Ronald glanced up from his book. "Huh?" He grunted waiting for his boss to continue.

"There has been an unobtainable soul roaming the city. It seems to keep moving its location which makes it difficult to pinpoint its exact location. I suspect it's the soul of Charlie Wolfe, who was one of my newer reapers that had recently deceased. Your job is to investigate this situation and obtain as much information as possible, and retrieve the soul."

Ronald closed his book and placed it on his desk, and then he got up, yawned and stretched. "Alright, I'll get to it right now. Too tired of this cramped dump you call an office."

William adjusted his glasses and started to head out of the room, but then stopped. "And just so you know, Knox, this _will_ be a difficult task, so I expect you to not be as careless this time," William warned, his back still to Ronald. He then continued out of the small room.

When his boss was gone, Ronald began polishing and preparing his lawnmower-like Death Scythe.

"OH ROOONNNYYYY!~" A voice outside the door yelled.

Ronald cringed. He knew that dreaded voice. There's no mistaking it. Grell burst through the door, knocking over any nearby objects as it slammed against the wall.

"What do you want _now_ Sempai? Can't you tell that I'm busy!?" Ronald groaned while face-palming.

Grell stood behind Ronald. Uncomfortably close. He could feel his hot breath on his ear. Ronald pushed the sharp-toothed freak away from him, trying to get back his personal space.

"So I heard you got a fun mission! _OOOH!_ I'm so excited! When are we leaving?" Grell squealed.

"_We?_ What do you mean by _we!?_ I never said that you could come, and neither did Will!" Ronald narrowed his eyes at Grell, annoyed at his intrusion.

"Ooooh Please, Ronnie? _PLEEEAAASE?_"

"NO! All you'll ever do is slow me down by flirting with every other guy you see, or try and find 'your Bassy'. Besides, All you ever talk about is Sebastain! I'm FREAKING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CRAP!" Ronald yelled in gritted teeth.

Grell flinched a bit, "Oh Ronnie! Why?" He then paused for a bit then smiled. "You can be so cold sometimes! So cruel! OH! …But then again, I kinda like it…" Grell leaned close to Ronald. "That cold sensation you just gave me! It's so fantastic! It's like it's burning into my heart! _SOOOOO WONDERFUL!_" He was dancing and skipping around the room.

Ronald, being tired of Grell's flirtly crap, got up and yelled, "Fine I'll let you come. Just… CALM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!"

Grell ran up and hugged him, "OHH! Thank you so much Ronnie! You're the best! You know I am your Sempai after all."

"But," Ronald started, "On one condition. Stop your damn flirty business! And don't even _talk_ about Sebastain!"

Grell crossed his arms. "Fine."


	2. The Investigation Starts

When Ronald and Grell were ready, they went to see William for information on the location the soul had been to last.

"It mostly seems to hang around the garden of the Phantomhive Estate. Lately, it had been spotted in the woods nearby." William informed.

"OH YAY! I get to see my dear Bassy!" Grell squealed.

Ronald shot Grell a warning look. Grell frowned and sunk his shoulders while groaning.

Ronald grabbes his Death Scythe. "Well Sempai, I guess we better get going before that soul moves again"

"Be careful," William warned. "We don't know much about this situation, so anything can happen"

"Alright" The two reapers said, heading out of William's office.

-XXX-

"Ok. Let's start searching here. We need to make sure Sebastion, or anyone else, for that matter, doesn't find us. They could find us suspicious." Grell announced when they got to the wooded area of the Phantomhive Estate.

"I bet you're hoping to find Sebastian," Ronald teased.

Grell blushed, which made Ronald tease him more. "Hahaha! You're blushing!" then Ronald narrowed his eyes. "Wait… I'm not gonna get you all wound up like tha-"

The almost careless reaper was cut off when a large rock went flying towards his head. He moved out of the way and the rock hit Grell in the head, knocking him out.

"S-Sempai? SEMPAI!" Ronald screamed while nudging Grell. "G-Grell Sempai! Grell! GRRRREEEELLL!" Ronald cried.

-XXX-

Ciel was sitting at his study, eating cake, when suddenly he heard a loud scream. At first, he thought it was that clumsy maid, Mey-Rin, tripping and falling again, but that scream did not even sound close to Mey-Rin's.

"Sebastion!" Ciel called.

On cue, Sebastion came into the room. "What is it, Young Master?" He asked.

"I heard a scream coming from outside. I know it wasn't any of the servants. I want you to investigate it." Ciel commanded.

"As you wish," The demon butler promised.

-XXX-

Ronald sat by his knocked-out Sempai. He couldn't wake him up, and there was this dreaded feeling of being watched. He jumped at the sound of a small twig falling from a tree. All of a sudden Ronald saw something walking toward him. He started up his lawnmower and charged toward the figure, which quickly dodged and grabbed hold of him by the neck.


	3. In Trouble

Ronald was grabbed hold of by the neck by the strange figure he attacked. Suddenly he heard it talk. "I'm surprised that someone like you would be snooping around here. Then again, you probably are after my Young Master's soul, aren't you?" The figure's eyes glowed pink with slits.

Ronald recognized the voice as Sebastian's. "No, no! You're wrong!" Ronald choked, "We are not interested in Phantomhive's soul! We are investigating something entirely different! I swear!"

Sebastian carelessly dropped the reaper to the ground, causing his face to get scratched on a nearby twig. "Well, if you really are investigating something else, then I would like some proof, or I will have to kill you," Sebastian smiled.

Ronald glanced at his unconscious Sempai, then quickly looked back at Sebastian. "W-we're gonna need to do something about Grell first…" Ronald managed to say.

Sebastian paused to think, and then he spoke, "Alright. You two are welcome to come inside the manor, but YOU will be the one carrying him."

Ronald sighed, "Alright." He picked up the surprisingly heavy reaper, and set him on his lawnmower, then placed his chainsaw on top of him. He pushed it like a stroller, while blushing from embarrassment. "This is humiliating," he muttered. Suddenly Grell twitched. Then he opened his eyes.

"Oh! Such a wonderful thing to see when I open my eyes! Bassy's sexy butt right in my face!" Grell squealed. He got off the lawnmower and quickly glomped Sebastian.

Well this is unfortunate. I was hoping things could stay peaceful and quiet. Sebastian frowned and opened the door to the mansion, then called to Ciel. "Young Lord, we have some guests!"

Ciel walked out of a room and then sighed. "Those reapers again? What do they want _now?_"

"They're here to explain some things to us." Sebastian looked at Ronald with a cold smirk. Ronald shuddered.

"Fine, fine. Just sit them in the living room and make some tea. I want them gone as soon as possible."

"What a rude little brat! He should learn some manners!" Grell pouted.

"I don't think you should say that in front of him, "Ronald whispered, pointing at Sebastian.

The two reapers sat down on the comfy chairs and drank some tea that Sebastian made.

"So, I would like you to tell me everything you know," Sebastian smiled, his demon eyes glowing.


	4. Looking for Clues

"Tell me about every detail," Sebastian commanded Ronald and Grell.

"Alright…. Where should I start?" Ronald thought out loud. He got out a clip board with some information and handed it to Sebastian before talking. "Ok, so Will assigned me an apparently 'difficult' mission. One of the dispatch's fellow reapers had died recently, and his soul was unable to be collected. Apparently the soul moves its location a lot, roaming all of London. It was spotted in this area, so that's why we were here."

"So why was Grell knocked out? What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"WHAT!?" Both Ronald and Grell yelled in astonishment. Then Ronald continued, surprised, "You mean that you weren't the one who threw that large rock at us!?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't me. Could it be possible you threw a rock at them, Young Master?"

Ciel shook his head, still with his normal frowning expression. "If I wanted to harm them, I would have had Sebastian do it for me."

Ronald thought for a moment. "Well, I can't really think of anyone else responsible. Maybe it was another demon?" Ronald suggested.  
"Wait, I got an idea of who it could be," Sebastian said. "It could be that disgraceful spider working at the Trancy Estate."

"Or maybe that little brat with slutty shorts and the tattoo on his tongue ordered him to, or threw that rock, himself," Grell interrupted

Ciel clenched his fists and his expression darkened into anger at the thought of his enemy, "That disgusting Trancy kid could not have possibly thrown a large rock like that. He is utterly, ridiculously weak, even for his own age," Ciel growled, then started quietly cursing about the boy to himself.

"Shall wefind out? I can lend my aid. If Young Master says it's alright." Sebastian offered, looking at Ciel.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I don't care," Ciel said, gesturing them to go.


	5. AN (Discontinueing story)

Hey guys. I haven't uploaded any chapters in a loooooooooooooooong time, and it's for a reason. No one has reviewed my story, faved it, and there are barely any views at all! This made me no longer motivated to write. I don't think I should continue this story, because obviously nobody likes it. On the bright side, I might be wrighting a Hetalia fanfic sometime soon, and it shall be yaoi! ;) It will be Spain x North Italy!

So arrivederci, for now~


End file.
